Mama Binturong/Transcript
BESHTE: (LAUGHS) ANGA: Looks like Beshte's made another friend. KION: Everywhere we go. BESHTE: So Tenuk, there a lot of good plants to eat in this forest? TENUK: Ah the best! fruits, berries, leaves you name it. BUNGA: How are the bugs? TENUK: Couldn't tell ya. ONO: Tapirs don't eat bugs. Common knowledge, really. BUNGA: You don't know what you're missing. TENUK: Gonna be in these parts long? I'd love to introduce you to my friends. Hey guys, say hi to my new friend, BOTH: Hi, Beshte! BESHTE: Gee. Folks sure are friendly around here. TENUK: Yeah. And you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. FULI: Yeah, well, we're just passing through right, Kion? KION: Right. TENUK: Well, if there's anything you need while you're here, just let me know. And I mean, anything. MAKINI: Oh! We can always use some more tuliza. TENUK: (STUTTERS) T-T-Tuliza! (YELLS) I take it back! Go away! Leave me alone! (LEAVES RUSTILING) MAKINI: Was it something I said? BAMBUN: Good gracious! What's going on? SEISOU: What did you do to Tenuk? BESHTE: Nothing. We didn't mean to scare him. Honest. MAKINI: Yeah. I guess he just doesn't like Tuliza. BOTH: Tuliza! (BOTH SCREAMING) ANGA: Wee-rid. KION: What's going on around here? BUNGA: Yeah. Everybody's running away from Makini whenever she says Tuliza. (BIRDS SQUAWKS) Ah, Tuliza! Ahhh! BESHTE: I don't think it's about Makini. KION: Beshte's right. It's something about Tuliza. SMUN: Tuliza? FULI: Maybe they're scared of Tuliza? BUNGA: Scared? Of a flower? FULI: Well, they're sure scared of something. SMUN: Oh, ho, ho, I gotta tell Mama. (SUSPENSEFUL MUSIC PLAYING) SMUN: (PANTING) Oops! PORCUPINE: Hey, watch where you're going. SMUN: Let me through. I gotta talk to Mama. Oh, Mama! Mama! Mama! MAMA BINTURONG: (SNIFFS AND SIGHS) Yes, dear. What is it? SMUN: There's a bunch of strange animals in the forestand they're talking about Tuliza. MAMA BINTURONG: Tuliza,you say? The most wonderful, beautiful, delicious flower there is. Do these strangers have some? Or, do they want some? SMUN: (WHIMPERS) I don't know, Mama. MAMA BINTURONG: Well if they want some, they can't have it. And if they have some, then I want it. And we all know why, don't we? Because the tuliza is all... (SINSTERLY) mine! (LAUGHING MANIACALLY) ALL: Yes, Mama. MAMA BINTURONG: You're all such good boys. ALL: Thank you, Mama. MAMA BINTURONG: And you all know you're place. SMUN: That's right. You're the boss! MAMA BINTURONG: Yes. Mama's the boss. And nobody messes with me... Or my Tuliza! ¶Well, you best not mess with Mama ¶'Cause Mama's always right ¶And if you mess with Mama ¶You're gonna lose the fight ¶Now Mama loves her boys ¶They know that she knows best ¶When you're on Mama's good side ¶She'll take care of the rest ¶Oh yeah, you best not mess with Mama ¶You'll find out if you do ¶A whole mess of trouble ¶Will come raining down on you! ¶And if you mess with my Tuliza ¶You know that's just as bad ¶There's nothing else you can do ¶That makes Mama more mad ¶My Tuliza's so delicious ¶A delectable delight ¶So keep your paws off it! ¶Or you're gonna get a fright ¶Don't even say its name ¶'Cause every flower's mine ¶Unless you wanna meet the quills of a loyal porcupine ¶Oh yeah, you best not mess with Mama ¶You'll find out if do ¶A whole mess of trouble ¶Will come raining down on you! ¶And if you mess with my Tuliza ¶You know that's just as bad ¶There's nothing else you can do All: ¶That makes Mama more mad Mama Binturong: ¶Now you know Mama's always right Porcupines: ¶Right! Mama Binturong: ¶And she's got quite a appetite Porcupines: '¶Tite! Mama Binturong: ¶And you boys have gotta feed Porcupines: ¶Feed! Mama Binturong: ¶Her insatiable tuliza needs All: ¶You best not mess with Mama ¶You'll find out if do Mama Binturong: ¶A whole mess of trouble ¶Will come raining down on you ¶And if you mess with my tuliza ¶You know that's just as bad ¶There's nothing else you can do ¶That make Mama more mad Porcupines: ¶You best not mess with Mama Mama Binturong: ¶You best not mess Porcupines: ¶You best not mess with Mama Mama Binturong: ¶Oh you best not mess with Mama Porcupines: ¶You best not mess MAMA BINTURONG: Now. let's find out what these strangers want with my Tuliza. TOMPOK: (CHEWING AND SWALLOWING) BUNGA: Oh, guys, guys, guys, guys, watch this. TOMPOK: (CHEWING) BUNGA: Tuliza! TOMPOK: (YELLS) BUNGA: Did I surpsie him! TOMPOK: Woah! (GRUNTING) BUNGA: Uh-oh. TOMPOK: (YELLS) (WHIMPERS) BESHTE: Oh, no, he fell into a river. FULI: Bunga! ANGA: I got him. TOMPOK:(WHIMPERING) Help! ANGA: Anga-lenga! TOMPOK: Let me go! (SCREAMING) Help! ANGA: You're welcome. TOMPOK: Please, let me go! ANGA: There. BUNGA: Sorry about that. BESHTE: So little civet, why is everyone here so afarid of Tuliza? TOMPOK: Tuliza! (SCREAMING) ANGA: Like I said. "Wee-rid." TOMPOK: (GRUNTS) SMUN: What did you tell those strangers? TOMPOK: Nothing. SMUN: (SCOFFS) We heard you say Tuliza. TOMPOK: (SHHEPISHLY) I just said the word. MAMA BINTURONG: When will you civets learn? It's not nice to fool Mama Binturong. TOMPOK: Mama Binturong, I promise, I didn't tell them anything about you're Tuliza. MAMA BINTURONG: Then why are they talking to you about Tuliza? TOMPOK: I don't know. I don't know. (QUILLS EMERGE) KION: No more joking around okay, Bunga? We don't have time for jokes. We gotta keep going. SMUN: Mama, the strangers! MAMA BINTURONG: Let him go. I want to see these strangers for myself. KION: (GRUNTS) FULI: Makini. MAKINI: Oh, right. Have some Tuliza, Kion. MAMA BINTURONG: (SIGHS) Tuliza! Porcupines get me that staff. ALL: Yes, Mama. MAKINI:We don't have much, but you can have a little. KION: Okay. (CHEWS AND SWALLOWS) MAMA BINTURONG: (SLURPS) AND LICKS LIPS) Tuliza! MAKINI: Better? KION: Yes. Thanks, Makini. Okay, now let's go. FULI: Uh, Makini. Forget something? MAKINI: No, I don't think so. I... (GASP) My staff... Thanks, Fuli. I was sure I put it on this log. Where could it be? MAMA BINTURONG: (SNIFFS) Hmm, Tuliza! (SOFT CHUCKLES) (CHEWING) Good boys. (SNIFFS) Now, back to the hideout. KION: You sure you put it on the log? MAKINI: Yes. It was right here. ANGA: Guys, look, tracks. FULI: Porcupine tracks. The tracks end here. (SNIFFING) And I can't smell anything but Bunga. BUNGA: You're welcome. BESHTE: Your really think some porcupine stole Makini's staff? KION: Maybe. Anga, see if you can spot porcupines with Makini's staff. ANGA: Yup. MAKINI: Oh, I'm so sorry, Kion. My staff had the rest of our Tuliza. And, nobody here will help us find Tuliza! But, what if you need some more? And, my staff makes the moja kwa moja stone paintings come to life, too! But, I think the only place I can find a new bakora staff is in the Pride Lands. (GASPS) We'll never find the Tree of Life now! BESHTE: Makini, shwari. MAKINI: Oh, yeah. Thanks, Beshte. (SIGHS) Shwari. ANGA: What'd I miss? KION: Nothing much, Any sign of the staff theives? ANGA: Nope. Too many trees and plants to see much of anything to see from the sky. KION: What do you think, Fuli? FULI: Uh, well, we do need Makini's staff to get our way to the Tree of Life. BESHTE: We could ask the animals who live here. Maybe they know who took it. FULI: You mean, the animals that run away every time we talk to them? BESHTE: Only when we mention Tuliza. They might help us find a missing staff. KION: Good idea, Beshte. Let's go ask around. ANGA: Maybe this guy can help us. BESHTE: Hey, there, Mr. Gibbon. SEISOU: Oh, uh, hello, again. BESHTE: My friend Makini lost her staff. Maybe you've seen it? SEISOU: A staff? What's that? BESHTE: It's a stick, with a couple of gourds hanging on it. SEISOU: Uh, why would somebody hang gourds on a stick? BUNGA: That's where we keep our Tuliza. SEISOU: Tuliza! (YELLS) FULI: Bunga. BUNGA: Don't worry, I got this. Zuka Zama. Hey, gibbon, I didn't mean to say Tuliza. It's not about the Tuliza. SEISOU: No, no, no. No, no, no. no. no no! BUNGA: Forget I said "Tuliza." SEISOU: (YELLS) FULI: Bunga! ALL: Stop saying Tuliza! BUNGA: Guys, you're not supposed to say Tuliza, remember? Oops, I said Tuliza. Ooos, I said it again. SEISOU: Go away! BUNGA: Forget the other thing I said. We're just looking for the stick. ANGA: Look. SEISOU: (YELLS) ANGA: We just wanna talk. SEISOU: Fine. You got me. But I don't know anything about anything. You, uh... You should talk to the mongoose. BOTH: The Mongoose? (SUSPENSFULY MUSIC PLAYS) ANGA: This is where he said the mongoose lives. BAMBUN: Who said that? Who says I live here? KION: A gibbon said you could help us. We're looking for a missing staff. BAMBUN: Not me. I can't help ya. But I know a guy who might. A civet, He'll talk to you. ANGA: The mongoose sent me. TOMPOK: (YELLS) Not you again! BESHTE: Easy, little fella. We just wanna talk to you, about a uh, lost stick TOMPOK: Lost stick? Hmm. I know a guy, a mouse deer. MAKINI: A mouse? BUNGA: Why'd you call me dear? TOMPOK: No, a mouse deer. He's the guy you should talk you. (SUSPENSEFUL MUSIC PLAYING) MOUSE DEER: You need answsers. I got answers. BUNGA: Oh! I get it now. A mouse deer. MOUSE DEER: It's not polite to point. The guy you need to talk to about the stick, lives in the cave, right over there. KION: Great. Thanks. BUNGA: Hey, you! We see you there. Are you the guy who knows who took our staff? SEISOU: Uh, yeah, that's me. ALL: You! KION: Why didn't you just talk to us before? SEISOU: 'Cause this is the only place I know that her porcupines aren't listening. I don't want her to know I'm helping you. MAKINI: "Her?" Her, who? SEISOU: (SOFTLY) Mama Binturong. BUNGA: Mama been there what? SEISOU: Mama Binturong. She controls all the... (WHISPERING) Tuliza in the forest. ONO: So that's why everyone's scared when we mention Tuliza. SEISOU: Yes. Everyone's scared of Mama Bintruong. She's so mean, nobody even wants to say Tuliza, in case it makes her mad. She's very mean when she's mad. Yeah, if she catches anyone with Tuliza, she sends her porcupine after them. FULI: That explains the porcupine tracks. MAKINI: And why they took my staff! There was still Tuliza in the gourd. KION: So how do we find this Mama Binturong. SEISOU: Her hideout is deep in the Stone Forest. But, uh, you'll never reach it. KION: Why's that? SEISOU: The Stone Forest is almost impossible to get through. Only Mama Binturong and her porcupines can get through it safely. FULI: Well, we're the Lion Guard. (SCOFFS) We can do anything. Okay, maybe not anything. What do yout think, Kion? KION: I think we have to get through these. (GRUNTS) Careful, these rocks are sharp. ONO: Maybe Beshte can get through. Hippos have very thick skin. Common knowledge, really. BESHTE: I'd be lucky if I could get a toe between those rocks. ONO: Hapana, they are so close together I don't know if I would fit. KION: Anga, maybe you can get through from above? ANGA: I'll see. (GRUNTS) Nope. Not gonna fit. Hmm, Tuliza. Lots of Tuliza. I can't get through the rocks. But, I'm pretty sure I found Mama Binturong's hide out. KION: That'd be good news if anybody could get to it. ONO: So, we need someone who's not bothered by sharp rocks or porcupine quills, and can carry Makini's staff back here. There's only one choice! BUNGA: (GRUNTS EXCITEDLY) Oh, that feels good. Oh, yeah, that's the spot. FULI: You think he can handle it? KION: Of course, he can. Right, Bunga? BUNGA: Uh-huh. Of course, I can do it. Uh, do what? FULI: Go through the Stone Forest to Mama Binturong's hideout, and get Makini's staff back, all by yourself. BUNGA: Yes! You're right. I can totally do it. Show me the way. ANGA: Straight through there. You'll see Mama's hideout when you get close. There's lots of Tuliza. BUNGA: Go straight, look for Tuliza. Got it! Zuka Zama! MAKINI: Good luck, Bunga! (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYING) BUNGA: (GRUNTING) (LAUGHING) Woah! (EFFORT GRUNTS) (GRUNTS) Yeah! Hmm, which way do I go? (ECHOING) Don't ask me. (ECHOING) Hey, that's my voice (ECHOING) . Zuka Zama (ECHOING) . Bunga, shh! (ECHOING) Okay. (ECHOING) (GRUNTS) Yup! Woah! "A-ha. Tuliza. That's gotta be Mama's hideout. (SIGHS) That's a long way down. This is gonna be fun! Zuka Zama! Prefect Landing. All right porky-orcupines let's do this! Huh? Where is everybody? Hello, I'm here. Anbody here? Hey-hey look at that. This is gonna be easier than I thought. MAMA BINTURONG: Welcome, Mr. Bunga. We've been expecting you. BUNGA: Uh? Who said that? MAMA BINTURONG: I did. BUNGA: A-hah! You're Mama Binturong. MAMA BINTURONG: That's right. BUNGA: Hey, wait, how'd you know my name? MAMA BINTURONG: It's been echoing all over the Stone Forest. Bunga: Oh, yep. All right, Mama. just give me that staff back. Or, we'll have trouble. MAMA BINTURONG: I have a better idea. Why don't you go back where you came from, and I keep the staff. BUNGA: Why would I do that? MAMA BINTURONG: Because around here, everyone does what Mama says. BUNGA: Well, I'm not from around here! So we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. MAMA BINTURONG: I choose the hard way. Or the sharp way. Porcupines! (DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYING) MAMA BINTURONG: Go on, boys, you know what to do. BUNGA: What is it? MAMA BINTURONG: Oh, I execpt you'll soon see my point, Mr. Bunga. (QUILLS EMERGING) BUNGA: Hah! You except me to be scared of this, Mama. MAMA BINTURONG: No, Mr Bunga, I exepct you to be poked! (LAUGHING MANICALLY) BUNGA: (CHUCKLES) That tickles. Zuka Zama. (ALL GRUNT) BUNGA: (LAUGHS) SMUN: (GRUNTING) PORCUPINES: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! PORCUPINES: (THUNDDING) (ALL GROANING) BUNGA: You're gonna need more than porcupines to beat me! Now, hand over that staff! MAMA BINTURONG: Come and get it. BUNGA: All right, you asked for it. (GRUNTING) (PANTING) Made it! Whoo! (PANTS) Just give me a second. MAMA BINTURONG: I don't think so. BUNGA: (YELLS) Oh, no, you don't! I'm here to get my friend's staff... (GRUNTS) and I'm not... (GRUNTS) leaving... (GRUNTS) without it. Now, give me that staff! MAMA BINTURONG: Never! (LAUGHS) BUNGA: (GRUNTS) MAMA BINTURONG: (LAUGHS) BUNGA: Okay, fine. If you're not gonna give me that staff, I'm gonna eat all your Tuliza. MAMA BINTURONG: Don't you dare touch my beautiful Tuliza. BUNGA: (MUNCHING) MAMA BINTURONG: (GROWLS) BUNGA: (SWALLOWS) Ugh, this is gross. I don't know how Kion does it. MAMA BINTURONG: No! Get your filthy paws off my tuliza! BUNGA: (LAUGHING) (BOTH GRUNTING) BUNGA: (YELLS) MAMA BINTURONG: (LAUGHS) Silly honey badger, did you really think you could get away with eating my Tuliza? BUNGA: Silly Binturong, missing something? MAMA BINTURONG: Oh! You might have the staff, but you're not going anywhere. BUNGA: Pfft! You guys, again! MAMA BINTURONG: You see, Mr. Bunga there's no way out. (LAUGHING) BUNGA: That's what you think. (BREAKS WIND) MAMA BINTURONG: (COUGHING) BUNGA: Think I'll take some Tuliza to go. (ALL COUGHING) BUNGA: You lose, Mama Binturong! (TRIUMPHANT MUSIC) BUNGA: Un-Bunga-liveable. MAMA BINTURONG: (COUGHS) Which way did he... (TENSE MUSIC PLAYS) (PETALS RUSTLING) MAMA BINTURONG: (SCREAMS) My Tuliza! It's ruined! SMUN: We'll get more Tuliza. MAMA BINTURONG: No! I'm through with tuliza and this whole forest! There's just one thing I want now. I want to get that Bunga! SMUN: The forest won't be the same without her. BUNGA: Somebody lose a staff? MAKINI: (GASPS) You got it! Yay! And you filled it with Tuliza. BUNGA: That's right! MAKINI: (SNIFFS) Ew! KION: Great job, Bunga. Now let's go find that nect moja kwa mjoa stone. BUNGA: You'll never guess how I got away. FULI: (SOFT CHUCKLE) You used you're stink, right? BUNGA: You know my secret weapon? FULI: Not that big of a secret, Bunga. (ALL LAUGHING) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts